HollowXHunters
by raigatux
Summary: En un Equestria distinto al que todos conocen, Spike a tenido que vivir su vida casando espiritus en Canterlot, pero ya aburrido a eso, se va a la ciudad de Ponyville a vivir solo y donde consigue un trabajo con una atractiva unicornio, pero luego se da cuenta, que al final el no puede escapar de su destino paranormal.


**My Little Pony: One shot fics**

**HollowXHunters**

By Raigatux:

**Otro día, la misma cosa.**

No sé cómo comenzar esta historia, pero si la estoy contando es porque todavía estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para contar como mi vida siempre se ha visto envuelta en una serie de situaciones, llena de peligros en este mundo.

Mi nombre es Spike, soy un dragón bebé, bueno no tan bebe, ya que tengo 14 años, sin embargo para un dragón que tiene un periodo de vida cercano a los 600 años, soy solo un bebito, sobre mi vida no tengo mucho que decir, nací en un mundo distinto al que debería pertenecer, yo no tengo padres, sino que me crie con una familia de unicornios y quien me eclosiono de mi huevo fue una unicornio la cual tenía una profesión muy rara y peligrosa, ella era exorcista, una cazadora de espectros que tomaban cuerpos de otros ponys para causar problemas en este mundo, además no sé si fue porque ella forzó mi nacimiento con magia, pero desde que tengo uso de razón, he podido ver fantasmas y espíritus, uno pensaría que luego de ver siempre esas cosas estaría acostumbrado pero no es asi.

Desde pequeño fui el asistente de mi amiga en el exorcismo de espíritus, pero luego de años en donde he estado desde bebe arriesgando mi vida, decidí darle un giro a esta y dejar de seguir arriesgando mis escamas, la última vez un espíritu tomo mi cuerpo e hizo cosas horribles, ya que era un pervertido e introdujo cosas que no puedo decir en mi trasero, asi que le dije a mi vieja amiga y casi hermana que yo ya no quería seguir en eso de exorcizar espíritus y me fui de casa en Canterlot.

Me lleve todos los ahorros de mis mesadas, para irme al lugar más lejano que pude pagar, pero para lo único que me alcanzo fue para un pasaje en la ciudad de Ponyville, no estaba muy lejos de Canterlot pero bueno, al menos era lejos de mi antigua vida.

Cuando llegue logre alquilar un cuarto en la ciudad, el problema es que el cuarto era un basurero, un suburbio lleno de vagos, drogadictos y mi cuarto era horrible, si hasta tenia orinas en las esquinas, la verdad es que debería tener algo mejor, pero tampoco era mucho lo que tenía ahorrado, con eso viví un mes solamente, asi que con el poco dinero que me quedaba el cual lo use para pagar el segundo mes del cuarto que alquile, la única opción que tenía si quería sobrevivir, era encontrar un trabajo.

Asi que con una de las últimas monedas que tenía fui a un cibercafé e imprimí todos los avisos de trabajo de un popular sitio web laboral, hice un currículum con algunas cosillas inventadas demás, para tratar de conseguir un trabajo.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba a mi favor, en todos los trabajos me han rechazado y ya casi no tenía dinero, me moría de hambre, incluso llegue a un punto en donde caminaba por la calle y comencé a imaginar que los autos y ponys que andaban por las calles, eran dulces, pasteles, o gemas, si, deliciosas gemas, claro quizá no me entiendan, pero los dragones amamos las gemas para comer, nuestros dientes pueden masticar estos cristales preciosos sin problemas y para nosotros son toda una delicia.

Asi que ya rendido solo me quedaba una copia de mi currículum y llegue a un lugar que pensé que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

El último anuncio que había impreso, fue uno que decía que se necesitaba vendedor y cajero para una boutique en el centro de Ponyville, asi que como trabajo es trabajo, fui a presentarme a aquel lugar.

Ese lugar era una casa grande con una arquitectura victoriana, la cual tenía un letrero hermoso que decía; "boutique carrusel", al parecer ese lugar además de ser un local comercial era una casa, ya que a un costado se podía ver un garaje de autos y en el segundo piso se veían hermosas cortinas en sus ventanas, mientras que en el primer piso las primeras ventanas eran aparadores mostrando unos vestidos realmente hermosos, los cuales me dejaron deslumbrados por su elegancia y belleza.

Asi que entre a ver para hablar con el encargado y cuando entro veo a alguien trabajar, en una de las habitaciones estaba la tienda, pero en la otra vi a alguien que cambio mi vida por completo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, lo que veía en ese lugar no era a una pony unicornio haciendo vestidos, era una diosa exquisita, con un trasero que ya quisieran tener varias, con un rostro de facciones perfectas, y que al crear esos vestidos tan bonitos, lo hacía con una elegancia y clase que jamás en vida había visto, ella era una unicornio blanca de crin morada con un hermoso peinado ondulado, ojos azules y tres gemas en sus flancos como cutiemark, ella era la diosa de mis sueños, mi corazón con su presencia quedo flechado a primera vista, perdido por completo en su preciosa elegancia.

Y antes que digan qué; "oye pervertido, tu eres un dragón y ella una pony", solo te diré tres cosas:

1- Los dragones y los ponys si podemos procrear y tener sexo, y de ese resultado saldría un Kirin, criatura mitad pony y mitad dragón.

2- Yo nunca he visto una dragona, es más nunca he visto a otro dragón, y no sé si alguna vez en la vida veré a alguien de mi especie en este país habitado por ponys.

3- Entonces si no he visto uno te preguntaras ¿Cómo sé que les gustan las gemas? Porque soy dragón y a mí me gustan, además que conocí mucho de mi especie gracias a los libros que habían en la biblioteca de mi antiguo hogar.

Ya aclarado esos puntos, entonces proseguiré con la historia.

Los nervios recorrían mi cuerpo por completo, pero tenía que hablarle si quería presentarle el currículum:

- B-Buenas tardes s-señorita, y-yo soy Spike y v-vengo por el empleo del anuncio de Internet. –le respondo nervioso y ella con su magia de levitación levanta mi currículum y empieza a leerlo.

- Vaya asi que has tenido experiencia como vendedor en una librería según tu currículum.

- A-Asi es señorita, asi que por eso he venido aquí, la verdad necesito el empleo.

- Pues no sé, en realidad no te veo mucho como vendedor, digo partiendo porque no eres un pony eres… bueno ¿Qué eres?

- Un dragón señorita.

- Eso, y no creo que seas el más indicado para vender mi fina costura.

Asi que cuando me comencé a ver perdido hice lo que cualquier hombre digno en mi situación haría, me arrodille y comencé a suplicarle:

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! No me niegue el empleo, lo necesito, apenas y tengo para comer, y apenas me alcanza para alquilar un cuarto en un suburbio de mierda aquí en la ciudad de Ponyville, por favor no me niegue la oportunidad de trabajar, no soy exigente, y no tengo grandes expectativas de sueldo.

Al escuchar esto la oreja de la unicornio se mueve ligeramente:

- Haz dicho que ¿no eres exigente con el sueldo querido?

- Asi es señorita, yo no cobro mucho, solo quiero tener un empleo para financiar mi nueva vida libre y solitaria.

- ¿Aceptarías un pago de solo 2 bits por hora?

Cuando me dijo dos bits por hora mis bolas se fueron al suelo, era una porquería, pero a estas alturas, eso era mejor que nada:

- Sí, sí, sí, acepto los 2 bits por hora que me ofrece señorita.

- Bueno entonces por el precio, creo que si te daré el empleo.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí, no veo porque no.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Prometo no fallarle señorita. –le dije haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

- Llámame Rarity querido o señorita Rarity, suena más formal para una dama como yo.

- ¿Cuándo comienzo?

- Mañana a las 9 de la mañana te quiero ver puntual aquí en mi boutique para que atiendas a los clientes y quizá también me venga bien un poco de ayuda en el taller, asi que también me ayudaras allí.

- Eh, de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Asi es querido.

Me fui feliz, al menos tendría un trabajo para poder pagar la comida y mi mugroso cuarto en el suburbio de la ciudad, eso si tal parece que mi hermosa nueva jefa es una explotadora, por dos bits al parecer quiere que atienda el local y además le ayude en el taller, claro nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría un trabajo por un pago tan bajo, pero yo estoy desesperado, además de que no se si fui afortunado, ya que me toco la jefa más hermosa que he visto y desde que me fui de allí no he dejado de pensar en ella, a tal punto que no pude aguantar y al final cuando llegue a mi cuarto, tuve que tener una pequeña sesión de placer con mi vieja amiga manuela.

Al día siguiente salí de casa temprano, no desayune ya que no tengo un solo centavo para comprar comida, asi que con el hambre que aún me embargaba fui a mi primer día de trabajo normal en la boutique carrusel.

- Aquí estoy presente señorita Rarity, a las 9 en punto.

- Excelente, veo que eres puntual, no está mal.

- Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Asi que Rarity trae una escoba y limpiadores usando su magia y me los entrega:

- Limpiaras todo el local, y luego limpiaras mi casa en el segundo piso, y si tienes tiempo, limpiaras mi auto y me ayudaras a ordenar la bodega.

- ¡QUE!, Ósea no atenderé el local.

- ¡Claro que atenderás!, pero en estos días son épocas bajas de ventas, asi que por eso te estoy enviando a hacer otras cosas, por algo te pago. –me dijo ella en tono molesto.

- Eh, si tiene razón señorita Rarity.

- Muy bien ¡entonces a trabajar!

Asi que ella se va su taller al otro lado del primer piso de la casa y yo comencé con la limpieza, es increíble, la verdad no podía caer más bajo, pero bueno cualquier cosa es mejor que espíritus tomando mi cuerpo para sodomizarme, y además tengo a una jefa explotadora, pero que a la vez es la pony más hermosa que he visto, y me tiene loco.

Estuve toda la mañana limpiando, la verdad que hacerlo era imposible, mi estómago rugía, ya llevaba casi dos días sin probar bocado, asi que al menos trabajando podía distraer un poco mi apetito enorme.

Ni me di cuenta cuando ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde, de pronto alguien entra, era la primera vez que alguien entraba en toda la mañana, tal como dijo la señorita Rarity, en estas épocas al parecer hay pocos clientes, sin embargo ella se notaba mucho más joven, demasiado joven ya que era solo una potrilla, una unicornio de color blanco igual que la señorita Rarity de crin lavanda y rosa algo esponjada, ojos verdes y con su flanco en blanco, ella estaba con una cinta roja y una mochila en su lomo, ya que al parecer venia de la escuela, asi que fui a atenderla de todos modos:

- Buenas tardes jovencita, bienvenida a Carrusel, ¿quieres ver algún vestido? –le pregunte, pero de pronto mi estómago dio un enorme rugido.

- ¿Fue tu estomago? –me pregunta amablemente la pequeña potra.

- ¡Eh! Disculpa, pero no pude evitarlo, es que tengo mucha hambre y apenas es mi primer día aquí en este trabajo y no quiero que me corran.

- No te preocupes, si quieres te sirvo algo de comer.

De pronto ella fue corriendo a las escaleras hacia la puerta del segundo piso, en donde estaba la casa de la señorita Rarity, sin embargo yo aún no había ido a limpiar su casa porque cuando fui a pedirle la llave ella solo me hecho del taller y no me la entrego, asi que yo trate de detener a la pequeña potra sin embargo ella de su mochila saca una llave y abre la puerta, lo que me llamo la atención, de pronto ella saca la cabeza y me llama:

- ¡No seas tímido! Sube vamos.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

Asi que subí y efectivamente esa era la casa de Rarity, tenía unos sillones hermosos de tapizado rojo y todo con una decoración armoniosa, incluso la televisión de la sala lograba integrarse bien en todo el entorno, y lo mejor es que era un LED de 42 pulgadas FullHD, mi sueño húmedo en televisores, pero luego de ver tal hermoso aparato, seguí mi camino hasta que llegue con la pequeña potra a la cocina, la cual era bastante amplia, de color blanco y azul cielo, todo impecable y ordenado, y al fondo un enorme refrigerador con dispensador de hielo, y al abrirlo, me encontré con un tesoro increíble, el refrigerador estaba repleto de comida, refrescos, dulces, en fin, todo lo comestible que podrían imaginar, era un paraíso, entonces la pequeña saca un pie de manzanas y lo coloca en la mesa que hay en la cocina y con un cuchillo siempre usando su magia me da un buen trozo de pastel, realmente había olvidado que me encontraba en la casa de la jefa, pero cuando vi ese trozo de pastel y le di la primera mordida, fue como estar en el cielo.

Luego de devorarme el pastel en segundos, tuve que darle las gracias por tal gesto de amabilidad:

- ¡Muchas gracias! Seas quien seas por haberme dado comida, ya que casi dos días que no había probado bocado alguno.

- No te preocupes, además se nota que eres agradable tu… ¡Eh!, Bueno, ¿Qué eres?

- Eh, bueno, soy un dragón, pero nací y me crie en Equestria con una familia pony.

- Ah, ya veo, bueno me presento soy Sweetie Belle y vivo aquí con mi hermana.

- ¿Tú hermana? ¿Eres hermana de la señorita Rarity?

- Sí, asi es, ella es mi hermana mayor, aunque yo en realidad hasta el año pasado vivía con mis padres, pero a mi padre lo trasladaron por su trabajo a Canterlot y como yo no quería irme de mi escuela ni dejar a mis amigos, pues decidí quedarme a vivir aquí en casa de mi hermana mayor.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

- B-Bueno, yo vivía en Canterlot hasta hace un mes, allí vivía con mi familia, pero decidí que ya era momento de vivir solo y me vine a este lugar, ya que solo aquí podría estar lejos y solo de mi vida anterior.

- Ojala te quedes aquí, es divertido tener alguien vivo con quien hablar además de Fluttershy.

- ¿Fluttershy? ¿Quién es?

Al preguntarle, como que ella cambio de inmediato el tema:

- Eh, nadie, nadie, es solo una amiga imaginaria que tengo de vez en cuando.

- ¿Okey?

En ese momento la señorita Rarity aparece y al ver su rostro, de inmediato se notó lo molesta que estaba:

- ¡Qué haces aquí! Con que comiendo y holgazaneando en horas de trabajo.

- L-Lo siento señorita Rarity.

De pronto Sweetie Belle se coloca delante de mí y decide defenderme ante ella:

- Él tenía hambre hermana, su estómago rugía, no ves que apenas está empezando a trabajar y el pobre no había comido nada.

- ¡Le pago 2 bits por hora para que los trabaje, no para que este holgazaneando!

- ¡Tenia hambre y compartí la comida! Tu misma me has dicho que debemos ser generosas, y me extraña que hagas estos berrinches con lo generosa que eres hermana.

Al escuchar esto de su hermana menor, la señorita Rarity se calma y esta me dirige la palabra:

- ¿En serio tenías hambre Spike?

- Eh, si señorita Rarity, la verdad es que no había comido en un par de días, pero tenía que aguantarme hasta que pudiera pedir mi primer adelanto de sueldo, y como este trabajo es importante, no quería que se molestara.

En ese momento ella se acerca y me hace cariño en mi cabeza con su casco, la verdad me sorprendió lo amable que era, es decir, como jefa se notaba estricta, pero al verla asi, la verdad me sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo hacia que mi corazón palpitara al máximo:

- Aquí nunca se te negara la comida Spike, si tienes hambre puedes comer lo que gustes.

- ¿Está segura? ¿No lo descontara de mi sueldo?

- No, no lo hare.

- ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Se lo agradezco señorita Rarity!

- Sin embargo, solo podrás comer en la hora de colación, fuera de ese horario, te quiero ver trabajando ¿entendiste?

- ¡Si señorita Rarity!

- Bueno creo que es hora de comer, yo también tengo hambre y necesito descansar un poco, en el taller estuve toda la mañana cociendo como loca.

- ¿Quieres un jugo de manzana hermana?

- Claro Sweetie Belle, pero que Spike lo sirva. –ella me miro seriamente, pero bueno, no podía quejarme, ella me estaba dando de comer, asi que tenía que servir la comida si ella quería.

- ¡No se preocupe señorita Rarity!

Asi que procedí a servir el almuerzo y los tres almorzamos juntos, Sweetie Belle es una buena chica, y respecto a Rarity, bueno sé que como jefa pareciera que fuera una tirana pero… es muy generosa, y además de hermosa, ¡hay no!, ya me quiero fapear otra vez, pero mejor me aguanto hasta llegar a casa, asi que mejor dejo de pensar en su hermoso cuerpo, pero era difícil no pensar en ella recordando que la tenía en frente mío.

Luego de eso continúe trabajando, comencé a limpiar su casa en la tarde, sin embargo de pronto mis escamas comenzaron a sentir un escalofrió, unos dirán ¿y qué tiene de raro? Pues para alguien que ya conoce de espíritus y espectros, esa sensación para mí era siempre familiar y relacionada con que algún espíritu andaba cerca.

De pronto sentí un fuerte viento que abrió una ventana, eso me asusto un poco, pero luego de eso cerré la ventana pero cuando lo hice algo me levanto en el aire.

Comencé a flotar, no sabía que pasaba, era extraño, pero si estaba flotando y nadie estaba usando magia cerca solo podía significar una cosa, quien me estaba tomando era un fantasma, asi que como no lo veía, le grite y le pedí que se mostrara:

- ¡YA DEJA DE LEVANTARME SUCIO FANTASMA Y MUESTRATE ESPIRITU!

De pronto me suelta violentamente y caigo al piso, y empiezo a escuchar una voz:

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento pequeño! No quería molestarte. –dijo la voz que hablaba cada vez más bajo.

De pronto veo que la puerta se abre y la cierran con un portazo, asi que de inmediato fui a ver si mostraba su identidad, pero cuando salí de la habitación, ya no estaba, bueno típico porque todos los fantasmas hacen lo mismo.

Estaba un poco asustado, me pregunte ¿Cómo es que atraje un fantasma? Me sentí terrible, ya que yo no quería volver a saber de estos, durante toda mi vida, me la pase de ayudante de una exorcista, y yo ya no quería seguir viviendo experiencias paranormales, asi que luego de ese incidente, solo rogaba que no se volviera a repetir y que aquella fuera la última experiencia paranormal de mi vida.

Asi que luego de terminar de limpiar baje al primer piso a atender el local y por esas coincidencias del destino justo una pony entra al local, ella era una pony de tierra, de color amarillo pálido, crin azul oscura y rosa frambuesa, ojos celestes y tres bombones en su flanco, al parecer era una cliente, por lo que de inmediato fui a atenderla:

- ¡Buenas tardes señorita! Bienvenida a tienda carrusel, ¿desea ver algún vestido? –sin embargo ella se notaba con un rostro de miedo y preocupación, lo cual me llamo la atención.

- B-Buenas tardes, me dijeron que en este local se podían hacer pedidos especiales.

- ¿Pedidos especiales? La verdad es que soy nuevo, pero mejor le pregunto a mi jefa si sabe.

En ese momento la señorita Rarity sale del taller, por lo que de inmediato ella saluda a la clienta:

- Buenas tardes, bienvenida a la exclusiva boutique carrusel, dígame ¿quiere ver algún vestido?

- Eh, no, bueno la verdad venia por un pedido especial.

De inmediato la reacción de Rarity me sorprendió ya que su sonrisa creció muchísimo:

- Claro, venga hablemos en privado en mi taller.

Asi que ella se llevó a la clienta a su taller, de curioso la fui siguiendo, pero antes que entrara ella cerró la puerta de un portazo y le coloco seguros, me extraño, pero tenía curiosidad por saber que rayos estaba pasando, asi que trate de oír tras la puerta, pero la verdad no podía escuchar nada, hasta que de pronto se sintió un gigantesco grito:

- ¡¿CINCUENTA MILLONES?!

Eso fue lo único que pude escuchar, y cuando lo hice me impacte, pensé que ese precio era una locura, es decir ¿Quién pagara cincuenta millones de bits en vestidos? Ni siquiera los más nobles de la realeza pagarían tal cantidad y ni aunque fuera la mejor modista del universo, pero bueno, en ese momento yo ni me imaginaba lo que en realidad se trataba, de pronto la puerta se abre con una Rarity muy alegre:

- ¡No se preocupe! Yo me encargare de su amiga y le daré el trato especial que merece. –le dijo Rarity a la pony de los bombones en su flanco.

- E-Esta bien, bueno me despido. –dijo la pony de los bombones, la cual se notaba muy deprimida, al parecer si le había pagado los cincuenta millones de bits.

Sin embargo al escuchar la frase; "Yo me encargare de su amiga y le daré el trato especial que merece", por mi mente paso algo que fue muy sucio de mi parte y me dije; "y si no son vestidos, si es un trato especial a una pony ósea, ¿mi jefa será una dama de la noche?", entonces ella me mira seriamente y me da órdenes:

- Spike, voy a tener que salir ahora, asi que tú te quedaras aquí y cerraras el local. –ella me entrego las llaves del local.

- ¡SWEETIE BELLE! ¡VOY A SALIR, A HACER UN PEDIDO ESPECIAL, ME IMAGINO QUE QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME!

De pronto con su magia la pequeña Sweetie Belle se tele transporto y apareció allí junto con Rarity:

- ¡SISISISISISISISI! ¡Claro que quiero ir!

- Asi que Spike, tu cierras aquí, mientras Sweetie Belle y yo estamos fuera ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo señorita Rarity, entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Asi es querido.

- Adiosin Spike. –se despidió de mi Sweetie Belle con una alegre sonrisa.

Asi que vi por la ventana como la señorita Rarity y Sweetie Belle salieron en su auto, el cual era un vehículo muy fino y caro por lo demás, era un Porsche 911 convertible de color blanco, en donde ambas se fueron.

Yo me quede solo ese día, sin duda había una gran soledad, aunque todavía seguía un poco asustado por el incidente con el fantasma en la tarde, asi que creo que por esa razón decidí esperar a las 9:00 de la noche para cerrar el local e irme a casa.

Comencé a caminar, ya que el camino a mi casa era bastante largo desde la boutique, pero como no tenía dinero para tomar el autobús, esa era la única forma que tenia de movilizarme.

De pronto caminando por una calle común y corriente empiezo a notar que los ponys que aún transitaban por allí dejaron de hacerlo, tampoco pasaban autos por aquella calle y sorpresivamente las luces de los faros se apagaron, era un poco tenebroso caminar por allí, ya que estaba completamente solo, sin embargo ¿Qué me podía pasar? Se notaba que no había ningún pony, asi que nadie me asaltaría, además de no tener ni un bit, ¿Qué me tomara otro fantasma? Quizá, pero en el fondo tampoco les tenía miedo es decir, durante 14 años conviví con ellos, asi que en realidad por muy tenebroso que se viera la oscura calle no tenía miedo, asi que seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una esquina en donde había un edificio de aproximadamente 15 pisos y justo en su entrada vi un auto estacionado.

Me llamo la atención porque era el auto de la señorita Rarity, este esta vacío obviamente, si no estaba quizá ella y su hermana estaban dentro de ese edificio realizando el "pedido especial" por el cual la señorita Rarity cobro cincuenta millones de bits, pero de pronto en la azotea del edificio se ve un enorme resplandor.

Ese resplandor era tan grande que alumbro la oscuridad de toda la calle, y de inmediato sentí y escalofrió por mi cuerpo, el mismo que siento cuando hay un fantasma cerca, asi que de inmediato subí, pensando que quizá la señorita Rarity estaba dentro de ese edificio en peligro, asi que sin dudarlo tenía que averiguar si estaba bien.

No había electricidad en el edificio, asi que lo único que pude hacer fue subir las escaleras, piso por piso, corría a toda la velocidad que mis pequeñas patas daban, mi cuerpo no podía cansarse, me imaginaba incluso que podía haber algún espectro y la señorita Rarity podía estar en peligro, asi que quizá eso y el amor que siento por ella, me impulsaron a subir las escaleras sin sentir cansancio alguno.

Finalmente llegue a la azotea y en ese lugar vi algo que me sorprendió por completo.

Allí estaba la señorita Rarity tomando con su boca una espada alargada, como una katana japonesa, mostrando un rostro serio y furioso, frente a ella había una unicornio de color verde claro, melena verde clara y blanca, con un arpa en su flanco, pero con los ojos rojos, además de que podía sentir un enorme poder espiritual en esta, sin duda, un espectro la había poseído.

Además en ese lugar mirando estaban Sweetie Belle y la otra pony que fue a la tienda, asi que me quede quieto y comencé a ver que rayos estaba pasando:

- ¡Vaya asi que eres un hollow bastante mal criado! –dijo la señorita Rarity.

- ¡No soy un mal criado pony boba, yo solo quiero ser un animal con manos, yo nunca quise ser un pony y esta unicornio es la única que a comprendido mi dolor de ser un animal sin dedos!

- ¡Ya cállate! Te enviare de nuevo al mundo espiritual donde perteneces.

- ¡NO ME ENVIRARAS A NINGUNA PARTE ZORRA! –le grito la unicornio verde, la cual se abalanza con fuerza y embiste a Rarity colocándose sobre ella.

- ¡HERMANA! –le grita preocupada Sweetie Belle.

En ese momento al ver a la señorita Rarity en peligro, sentí que debía ayudarla, no importa el precio que debía pagar, pero si ese espectro quiere una criatura con dedos, entonces yo debería ser poseído por esta, asi que llame su atención:

- ¡OYE DEJA A LA SEÑORIRA RARITY EN PAZ! –le grite al monstro.

- ¡Spike! ¡Es Spike! –dijo Rarity la cual estaba en piso siendo aprisionada por la unicornio poseída.

- ¡VAYA UNA CRIATURA CON DEDOS EN SUS MANOS! ¡ENTONCES DEBO TENER TU CUERPO!

De pronto se ve un enorme destello y una criatura parecida a una araña de color negro sale del cuerpo de la unicornio verde y este se abalanzo contra mí, al dejar de poseer el cuerpo de la unicornio, esta cae desmayada soltando a la señorita Rarity.

La única forma de evitar que este tomara mi cuerpo es que alguien sellara al espíritu antes de que me poseyera, de hecho esa era mi antigua función como ayudante de mi vieja amiga exorcista en Canterlot, ser el señuelo para que este saliera y asi poder enviarlo de vuelta al mundo espiritual, pero a veces fallaba y terminaban poseyéndome y metiendo cosas por mi trasero, pero bueno solo cerré los ojos y espere lo peor.

Pero siento que alguien me levanta en el aire y comienza a hacer que esta criatura me persiga, yo no sabía que pasaba, pero algo me estaba ayudando a salir con vida, en ese momento mientras flotaba sin saber qué cosa me estaba llevando, la señorita Rarity se levanta y se lanza con su espada contra el espíritu:

- ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡ESPADA DEL CIELO! ¡REITEKINA-KEN!

De pronto ella de un salto sorprendente concentrando su magia en su espada y da unos giros con su hoja en el aire, cortando al espíritu en pedazos:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –los pedazos del espíritu comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que este desapareció por completo.

De pronto la cosa que me hizo flotar me soltó en el piso, esta vez con mucho cuidado y escucho una voz:

- ¡Pobrecito bebe dragón! Debiste haberte asustado criaturita.

- Ya Fluttershy, gracias a tu ayuda se salvó. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- ¿Fluttershy?

- Si querida, ya no sigas escondiéndote, el al parecer puede ver a los espíritus.

Asi que en ese momento frente a mi aparece una Pegaso amarilla, de crin rosa pálido, ojos verdes y vestida con un traje de falda entablillada de color roja y un especie de bata color blanca, se notaba tímida, pero era también muy bonita, aunque de inmediato me di cuenta que ella no estaba viva:

- H-Hola, y-yo soy Furukawa Fluttershy.

- Veo que eres una espíritu, ¿de que estas vestida?

- Es mi traje de sacerdotisa, yo cuando estaba viva, era una sacerdotisa, la cual al morir, mi alma fue sellada en la espada que usa Rarity, la cual se llama ¡Reitekina-ken!

- ¿Y usted de donde saco la espada?

- Esta espada la encontró mi abuelo hace años, mi familia se dedica a la cacería de Hollows, los espíritus que posesionan a los ponys y que vienen a este mundo a causar caos, también nos encargamos de ayudar a las almas en pena a descansar en paz.

- ¡Ósea que tu verdadera profesión! ¡¿Es cazar espíritus?!

- Ay no, yo soy una modista, quiero ser la mejor modista de Equestria, ¿crees que a mí me gusta esto? Para nada querido, esto solo lo hago por dos razones.

- ¿Dos razones?

- Sí, porque es una obligación familiar que aunque no quiera debo continuar y la segunda razón es…

- ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

- ¡QUE LOS QUE VIENEN A BUSCARME PARA CASAR A ESTOS ESPIRUTUS PAGAN UNA FORTUNA, HOY GANE CINCUENTA MILLONES DE BITS! –grita alegre Rarity al notar que había ganado una fortuna con esta casería del espíritu.

- Q-Que r-rayos paso ¿en dónde estoy? –pregunta la unicornio verde del arpa en el flanco.

- Tranquila Lyra, ya estás bien. –le dice la pony de los tres bombones en el flanco.

- Y tu Spike ¿Cómo puedes ver espíritus?

- Pues veras, en Canterlot yo era el ayudante de una exorcista, con la cual me crie con su familia, pero como la última vez un espíritu me sodomizo, pues decidí dejar la vida de los espíritus y me fui de allí para vivir una vida común y corriente en Ponyville.

- Te das cuenta que nadie puede saber esto, es decir los que saben, lo hacen desde la clandestinidad, por eso he decidido que a partir de ahora te pagara más dinero.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Asi es querido. Ahora recibirás 3 bits por hora. –al escuchar esa oferta la verdad, creo que viniendo de ella, quizá no sea tan mala.

- Bueno, la verdad yo agradecido que me pague extra por guardar silencio de esto.

- Claro que es solo con una condición y si no aceptas, te despediré de inmediato.

- ¡Que! ¿Cuál condición?

- ¿Aceptaras?

Esa pregunta me coloco nervioso, pero como la necesidad está por encima del orgullo y muchas veces del sentido común le respondí de forma positiva:

- ¡SI! ¡Acepto!

- Bueno la condición es que a partir de ahora, serás mi ayudante, asi que como ya tienes experiencia en eso de casar Hollows, entonces te será fácil adaptarte.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿Cazar espíritus?! –dije aunque mis bolas se fueron al piso al enterarme que nuevamente volví a lo mismo.

- Si asi que aceptaras a menos que quieras que te despida.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –di un fuerte grito al cielo, no podía creer que luego de tratar de cambiar mi vida y pasar miserias, al final termine haciendo lo mismo que hacía en Canterlot poniendo mi vida en riesgo.

- ¡ENTONCES TE DESPIDO DRAGON LLORON! –me grito Rarity furiosa.

- ¡Eh, no! Si yo acepto, seré su ayudante cazador de espíritus, no quiero perder mi trabajo.

- Oh, perfecto entonces. –dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

- Qué bueno, entonces Spike también cazara espíritus con mi hermana y Fluttershy.

- Eh, siento haberte asustado en la casa en la tarde. –me dijo la Pegaso fantasma.

- No hay problema no te preocupes. –le dije mostrando mi gran tristeza.

- Ay no te preocupes, yo te cuidare para que no te pase nada malo criaturita. –Fluttershy me levanto y comenzó a abrasarme y a tratarme como un bebe, bueno al fin y al cabo soy un bebe dragón ¿no?

Y asi fue como al final de todo, termine haciendo la misma mierda que hacía en Canterlot, creo que el destino de mi vida está marcado para tener que relacionarme con Hollows y situaciones paranormales por el resto de mi vida, desde ese día, mi vida volvió a comenzar, esta vez en Ponyville y con una hermosa jefa, bueno quizá no sea tan malo después de todo, total como quien dice, esto es un borrón y cuenta nueva.

De esa forma comenzaron mis aventuras, pero creo que es mejor dejarlas para otro momento.

Gracias por escucharme en esta ocasión.

**THE END.**

* * *

Bueno este fue mi proyecto One shot, fue una idea que queria escribir ya que vi una serie que me inspiro a la historia y decidi probarla en este fic, el cual disfrute mucho escribiendo.

Esta historia es solo un One shot, pero si les gusto y quieren serialize esta historia, con sus reviews me ayudaria mucho saber si esta historia les gustó realmente y si a futuro les gustaria ver esta historia serializada y completa, ya que como se ve deja un final algo abierto.

Eso si no será un proyecto paralelo a Final Arc, si la historia tiene buena aceptación y la decido serializar, lo hare una vez terminado Final Arc, para que no piensen que dejare botado Final Arc ni mucho menos, ya que esa historia le tengo mucho cariño y aún tengo cosas por contar.

Asi que si les gusto le da un favoritos o un me gusta y cualquier critica es bienvenida, desde ya un saludo a todos los lectores y espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

UPDATE: La historia de HollowXHunter ya esta serialisandose como mi tercer fic, el cual espero que tenga mejor redacción que Final Arc, y de momento confirmo que el fic sera de 13 capitulos, y se publicara en paralelo con Final Arc, eso si, lo publicare cuando ya tenga la mayoria de los capitulos escritos, asi que espero que la version serializada sea de su agrado.


End file.
